


Waiting at Airports, Standing in Line

by Kuro_Guardian



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Also I have nothing against Russia, Because CACW SUXs AT LOGIC, But I remain BITTER, But Siberia is in Russia... so yeah, Character Death, Clint Needs a Shrink, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Scott Friendly?, Serious Injuries, Still no bashing, Team consequences, Wanda is almost nonexistent in this - which is canon, steve gets punched in the face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Guardian/pseuds/Kuro_Guardian
Summary: There are hundreds if not thousands of airports in the world - and only authorial indulgence created the Leipzig scene from the movie. So let’s say that team Iron Man has no idea what airport team Rogers is going to be at - here are five things that could have gone and the one thing that might have happened.





	Waiting at Airports, Standing in Line

1\. **Let’s say they pick a different airport – one closer to Vienna.**

 

Lukas feels like he’s going to be sick. There was already the explosion that killed so many world leaders - and only days later the bomber is back with assistance. The so-called Avengers. But who is avenging the murdered leaders?

 

Who is avenging the people in Lagos? Who is avenging the people in Budapest? What of Sokovia? What of his brother?! Chest cracked like an egg because no matter the group or the place or the country - some people are considered worthless compared to other.

 

The will be an inquiry into his actions, but it doesn’t matter. Jakob is not likely to wake-up. Their mother died last year, their father followed just last month. There are no children or wives. And very few friends between them. They were really all they had in the world, “A life for a life. A vásár tisztességes.” Lukas pulls the trigger.

 

...

 

There is a sound like a car in the distance back-firing. And then there is a closer sound like a cinder block dropped on a cantaloupe. Wet and dull and the smell of bloody offal is like a wave closing over Steve’s head. Something like a giggle scrabbles desperately in his throat before Steve disappears into his own head.

 

**...**

 

Clint can’t figure out what the hell they were thinking to come back around Vienna this soon after the bombing. Of course, everyone is on high alert. Of course, Cap’s little assassin friend is going to turn heads. Like they could have at least tried to disguise him, but Cap wouldn’t listen to reason and now he’s own his knees howling over his friend’s mostly headless corpse.

 

But they don’t have time for this. Right now it’s just the assassin dude laid out on the ground, but if they wait it’s going to be all of them. “Cap we have to go! Come on!” It’s like Cap has gone deaf, but that’s not really going to work Clint. So he reaches out to grab Rogers - and not even ten seconds later he realizes that was a mistake.

 

Now he’s the one screaming as Rogers all but crushes his forearm with a disgusting ease. But that’s not the terrifying part - because looking into a pair of blue eyes so full of hate and rage they’ve darken to an ominous olive gray... Fuck. And Wanda’s losing the thread over to the left. The rando they picked up for Sam - Scott or something - is trying to talk everyone around.

 

Sam is - Sam is on the ground with a perfect bleeding hole in his forehead and a halo of brain matter and skull fragments around what’s left of his head. Not even fifteen seconds and then Rogers is slinging him like a toy toward the gathering crowd of looky-loos.

 

The world is cutting in and out - faces pressing close gibbering in Nazi or whatever these guys speak. Sirens and explosions. That Scott guy is trying to explain something as he puts his hands behind his head. And then guns going off for what seems forever. Wanda screams and -

 

The world beyond his eyelids goes red and then white - and then nothing.

 

* * *

 

 

2\. **Let’s say they steal a different plane at a different airport.**

 

They need a plane, but it’s not like Stark is going to provide one. So they make a plan to get as close to Siberia as possible and then steal a private or military plane. And sure that’s going to ruffle some feathers, but once they realize the trouble avoided they’ll come around at least that’s what everyone keeps telling him.

 

Personally, Scott thinks this is a pretty stupid idea - and coming from him that’s a pretty bad sign. Because he’s legendary for leaping into things without looking or even trying to look. Which, of course, is why he’s here instead of at home watching this clusterfuck on television.

 

Like, really? Of all the planes in all the world - they picked the one that belongs to fucking Russian Mafia goons. Which, okay, Russian Mafia or not - these guys shouldn’t stand a chance against the guys who saved Earth twice. But all the shooting they did caught the attention of the airport security folks - who called in the swat team or whatever.

 

So now Scott is crouched behind one of those airport luggage tugger things trying to shimmy into his suit. And maybe that’s his fault for not putting it on before, but then again he thought this was going to be professional or something. Like these are the Avengers - shouldn’t things be going more smoothly and why isn’t Iron Man here?

 

Like okay, Hank said never to trust a Stark, but Iron Man has been fighting terrorists and he flew a nuke into space and he stopped producing weapons like a decade ago. Tony Stark might be a big-headed jerk, but he at least seems to take being a hero seriously. Also he probably wouldn’t be shooting at them right now. Probably.

 

A bullet comes entirely too close to his left foot and Scott yelps before tugging his cowl over his head. He can do this - probably. All he has to do is ... well. Should he get smaller or bigger? Getting smaller means he can probably sneak up and disable the cops, but if he gets bigger then he just knock away both the cops and the bad guys.

 

The only problem is that he’s only been giant once before and also being a giant red target for a whole lot of bullets. “Hey! Yeah, you the dumbass in the dork costume! Think you could actually do something? Or are you just going to sit there being worthless?” And that’s makes Scott decide to go giant - because then he can “accidentally” kick the sleeveless idiot who apparently doesn’t understand how cold weather affects people.

 

**...**

 

Tucked behind a pillar Sam curses himself again for telling Steve not to call Stark. Because interestingly enough Stark probably wouldn’t have been shooting at them. Oh, he would have been dramatic and fussed, but he probably would have listened as well. Besides which, it’s not like they can help anyone if they’re bleeding out on the pavement.

 

Speaking of being on the pavement - Red Wing continues to beat pathetically from where it caught a bullet or five. It’s too far out of cover to get to so Sam can only watch and hope nothing else happens to it. The sudden yells and lack of bullets is interesting and hopefully a good thing. More importantly it’s an opportunity to go get Red Wing.

 

Or not - the only warning is a distorted yell and a sudden lack of light. Glancing up Sam sees the foot coming down to fast to get out from under. A sudden shove and Sam just barely sees the asshole who couldn’t stop messing with his seat. “Bucky!” And Steve is out from cover throwing his shield with all he has.

 

“Steve, don’t!” But it’s too late and the shield catches ... Scott? Scott in the ankle causing it to buckle and Scott to come tumbling down crushing a plane. The explosion is more an assault than an event. Sam finds himself several yards from where he was with bleeding ears and a great case of road rash.

 

He kind of wishes he were unconscious. Scott is on fire and in his panic is destroying everything. There’s a sound - and then Scott’s knee buckles bringing him down. He’s still screaming and the flames are only getting worse. And then the suit sparks before everything -

 

...

 

Tony stands at the edge of the incident zone and frowns. What the ever loving fuck? At the sound of footsteps he turns and frowns as he’s met by the sight of Hank Pym. “What the fuck happened and how much worse is this going to get?” Turning back to look at the shifting mess of light and sound that’s been growing faster every hour Tony barely hears Hank mumble, “I don’t know.”

 

* * *

 

 

3\. **Okay so let’s say they get a plane – how fast is it?**

 

A quinjet would have been better, but of course the one time Stark could have been a real futurist he screws the pooch. So they’re stuck in a stolen private jet hoping they don’t get shot down for violating air space restrictions by the Russians while Zemo or whoever completes his scheme.

 

Rolling his shoulders Clint can practically feel the eyes poking at him like he can just make things go faster. He’s going as fast as he reasonably can, but this is civilian tech and he’s trying to literally stay under the radar. Doesn’t help that he has no weapons so they’re sitting ducks if anything happens.

 

“Um, so... When do you think we’ll get there?” Rolling his shoulders and counting backwards from ten Clint decides not to answer. “We’ll get there soon. We have to - Zemo can’t be allowed to complete his plan.” Oh sure. No pressure. No pressure at all - it’s not like Captain fucking America is counting on him to save the day. Nope. Everything is fucking fine.

 

“Why did we not take a faster plane? Surely there were others?” And it’s not like Clint can snap at her, because she’s just asking the questions they all have. They should be in a quinjet playing catch up with Iron Man. But Stark is fucking compromised and they’re to operate outside the law with no resources.

 

“This is one of the faster civilian type planes out there Wanda. The only way to go faster would be to steal military tech and we can’t invite that kind of trouble.” Trust Steve’s pet shrink to make it all sound palatable. Or at least try - it’d take a fucking magician to make this shit something to swallow and keep down.

 

**...**

 

By the time they manage to touchdown its noon and the doors are wide open. Stark greets Cap with a blast to the face. “You fucking hypocrite! You hate when people don’t tell you things, but you keep the secret of my parent’s murder from me! What’s the matter? Did you just not want to finance the hunt for my parent’s murderer yourself?!”

 

And no one knows what to do - Natasha is looking at the ground, Rhodes looks seven kinds of pissed, T’Challa looks uncomfortable but isn’t stepping in, and Vision looks constipated. Wanda is smiling and if that isn’t the creepiest thing. Some asshole who must be Zemo is sitting on the ground with the biggest grin - he and Wanda could be siblings. Sam is trying to calm things down and failing. Barnes looks like he’s going to panic. Scott looks disappointed.

 

And Clint? Clint is done with all of this. Unholstering his pistol he points it up and fires a shot. With all eyes on him he asks, “Where the fuck are the super soldiers we were supposed to kill?” The creep sitting crisscross applesauce on the floor manages to grin wider. “I killed them -”

 

And a bullet between the eyes interrupts the fucker before he can continue. The fucker in the shitty cat costume looks pissed, but fuck him anyway - doesn’t he have a kingdom to run? “What the hell do you think you’re doing Barton?” Shrugging Clint pivots and then swing around to catch Barnes in the stomach and then the head.

 

Tony blasts the shield away before it can make (potentially fatal) contact. Clint nods in thanks and then smiles. “Okay, so we got rid of Zemo and all the crazy super soldiers. Awesome. Now who do I have to fuck before I’m allowed to sign the fucking Accords?”

 

Sadly no one is able to answer as they are too busy trying to restrain a deeply upset super soldier.

 

* * *

 

  
4\. **But even if they get a Quinjet – wouldn’t there be a tracker?**

  
Tony can feel himself losing it, but he doesn’t know if he can handle having the blood of his erstwhile comrades on his hands. Too bad it’s too late to change things now - he’s given the tracker information to the committee and now he has to deal with the fall out. The only thing left to him is to convince the committee not to take a hard tack.

 

It would probably help if they weren’t speeding into Russia’s air space. It would help more if one of them would answer his signals. “For fuck’s sake!” And he’s showing his hand, but of all times for them to show their asses - now is not the time. “Trouble Mr. Stark?” And the Russian diplomat is grinning like a raccoon in the gin. Why shouldn’t he? He’s about to deprive the US of a significant resource.

 

Never mind that said resource is actually a bunch of people trying to do the right thing... Right? “Damn it Stark! Can you get your idiots under control or not?” And things have to be bad if Ross is panicking. “Friday. Try again to interrupt their block. And contact Natasha to see if she’s managed to get in touch with Barton.”

 

“Five minutes gentlemen.” And Tony is trying to break through, but it’s like someone is using his tech against him. But who? Natasha is the only one besides him with any real tech expertise and surely she isn’t helping. And, of course, their personal gear has been altered so he can’t contact them that way either. But if he doesn’t - Tony can feel the pain in his arm flaring up again. Shit.

 

“I’m sorry, but the time for talk has passed.” The words to maybe stay the councilman’s hand are stuck in Tony’s throat. Ross is shouting about human rights and that’s such a laugh. But it’s hard to breathe - like he’s trying to breathe water. Choking and he’s staring at his hand watching as darkness eats away at the edges of his vision.

 

Voices and then a pair of hands... Vision. He should have sent Vision. Or Rhodey or gone himself. The team is going to get shot out of the sky and it’s his fault. He should have - “I should have done more.” Or less - why had he given the tracker data to the council? “Stay with me Mr. Stark.”

 

**...**

 

Tony watches the footage of international workers picking pieces of his tech from Russian waters. Watches them bundle up bits and pieces of what used to be people. Vision floats above it all like an Avenging angel as he makes sure nothing goes “missing”. And Tony rubs his chest wondering if he’s doomed everyone - or only himself.

 

* * *

 

 

5\. **So they actually make it to the Super Soldiers – they’re still outclassed**

 

It’s an ambush - the soldiers are awake and ready. Wanda gets her neck snapped before anyone knows what’s going on. The man with his short brown hair and bright green eyes laughs as he brings down a booted foot hard enough to splatter her head like a rotten melon. Clint yells, but in the next moment he’s got a hand wrapped tight around his neck.

 

Bucky goes to help and that’s when Zemo starts reciting gibberish. Bucky starts to yell and turns to run toward the door, but it’s been closed by two more of the soldiers. And now there are four soldiers that Roger’s can see - all of them with the brightest smiles and eyes that shine with a sick joy.

 

“Any reason they all have green eyes?” And the new fella - Scott is doing his best to keep focus, but they’re -  he keeps glancing toward - “Fuck.” And now Sam and Scott are staring at him, but Steve can’t believe he forgot about Clint. And Clint’s on the ground missing his lower jaw and most of his throat. He’s also missing a significant portion of his belly as the soldier who killed him continues to kick at his corpse.

 

So, Clint and Wanda are dead. Sam isn’t going to stand a chance. Scott has some tricks of his own. And Bucky... Looking up Steve can only see the Winter Soldier staring back at him. And - no. They already did this. They did - and Bucky fought and won and they can’t do this again.

 

Not now - there’s too much at risk, but - and... Steve can feel himself tearing up and he can’t do that. He has to be strong for all of them, because they’re in a bad situation. And it’s not fair to Wanda who was just a kid or Clint who had three little ones and a wife besides. They have to be avenged. Their death has to be worth something.

 

“Bucky! Fight it! Please. Please Buck - we have to make it to the end of the line.” And then Zemo is right there with that god-awful smirk all the worst men seem to have. Like they’re better than anyone. “Private Roger, it is my regret to inform you that this is the end of the line. But I promise I will put your dear friend James to good use - the American Empire is in dire need of toppling.”

 

Zemo nods and then barks something and it’s like a switch has been thrown. The only good thing is that Sam goes quickly. Not as quickly as Wanda and with far more pain than Clint, but the shock should have dealt with the worst of it. All the blood makes the floor slippery as hell through.

 

And it’s obvious that’s its doing a number on Scott’s head. The poor guy is legitimately crying even as he does his best to take out soldiers. It’s just too bad his best isn’t enough. And eventually he’s too slow to shrink. And Steve would help - Jesus Wept - Steve would do anything to get those screams to stop.

 

And Scott had a little girl... Jessie or something. There’s no time for guilt. Bucky coming at him again and without any distractions the other soldiers are helping to corral Steve. The floor is a danger with a thin layer of slush and ice tinted red and brown. It’s cold and Steve just wants to go home. Just wants to be at the compound watching Vision and Wanda flirt.

 

Wants Natasha to tease him about going out. Wants Sam to josh him about being his Wing man. Wants Bucky to laugh as everyone accepts him with open arms. Hell - wants to hear Tony bitching about stupid thing like coffee grounds in the sink and - and - “Bucky, please. I can’t do this alone. You have to try. Please try for me Buck. Please!”

 

The last thing Steven Grant Rogers sees is a metal fist meeting his face - again and again and again - until there are no recognizable facial feature.

 

* * *

 

 

**+1 Or maybe they make it to the Base, but Iron Man has been recused and Zemo is already dead…**

  
It looks like every horror movie Scott has ever seen and he’d rather they not go in. Clint doesn’t look much happier about this. But what can they do? So they enter the dark, decrepit building only to see a man in tactical gear watching a black and white video. At least that explains the flickering.

 

“Zemo.” And the man turns, but he looks nothing like the picture they had. Too skinny for one thing and with a goatee Stark could be jealous of. He also looks ... bemused? Like he’s not sure what to make of the picture he’s seeing. “Zemo is dead. He shot himself approximately six hours ago. He also shot the individuals that were stored here.” The Russian accent probably isn’t a bad sign... or is it?

 

And the man without a name nods toward where something larger had been standing. Scott can’t quite figure out the configuration of the sockets and plugs, but according to the others it had something to do with cryogenics and isn’t that a bitch? Like something off the Sci-fi channel. The difference in color between where whatever was there sat and the rest of the room is pretty stark. But nah - focus.

 

Because Captain America, THE actual legend, doesn’t look like he trusts this guy - which yeah, “Who are you again?” And now everyone is staring at Scott like’s he some sort of freak show or pest. Even Cap, but hey someone had to ask! The guy without a name smiles and gives a careless shrug. “My name is unimportant. I am simply the commander sent to overlook the collection of former Soviet citizens.”

 

The film ends and Scott is briefly distracted by that before it restarts. “So what is that?” And now the Captain looks disgusted, but that other guy... Bucky “call me James” the Winter Soldier looks kind of distressed. The commander smiles, “That is the event of Howard and Maria Stark being murdered - by the Winter Soldier.”

 

That Hawkeye guys curses and the Scarlet Witch smiles... which totally isn’t creepy at all. Nope, lots of people smile when they hear about the murder of a teammate’s parents. “Bucky didn’t do it. That was Hydra. Now why are you really here? We’re not letting you force us under the Accords.”

 

And fighting some Russian guy in an abandoned Bond set probably wasn’t at the top of his to-do list, but whatever... Scott gets ready to kick ass when suddenly twenty guys in black shimmer out of thin air. Well, fuck. Reaching for his wrist Scott needs a minute to realize that the shock he’s feeling is from where he’s been shot.

 

It’s probably not a good thing that his first thought is that at least he didn’t scream. But he’s playing with the professionals and screaming like a little bitch isn’t super professional all things considered. But geeze it really hurts. And there’s a lot of blood. That’s bad, right?

 

“Hey man. Don’t lose the thread. Look at me.” And maybe he said that last part out loud, but Sam has a really calming demeanor. That’s really nice. Is he going into shock? Doesn’t that mean he’s going to die? He can’t do that - he has to go to Cassie’s party. Her first sleepover, because he - because she’s growing up and he missed most of it. He’s a shit father isn’t he?

 

“Breathe Scott. If nothing else you need to remember this for when we report these assholes to the real authorities.” And Sam is like the best guy. Just awesome. But the asshole in the tac gear is chuckling like he escaped an 80s action movie. “Report to who and under what means? You didn’t sign the Accords. You’re criminals who’ve destroyed a city and an airport. You’ve injured the American Hero War Machine so badly there’s worry he’ll die.”

 

And now Sam looks like he’s gonna be sick. But he continues to glare even as his grip tightens around Scott’s wound. “We still have rights. We’re still heroes. Besides you don’t have -” “Iron Man is understandably only concerned with his dear friend. The Black Widow has once again run off to save her own worthless skin.”

 

A gun shot has Hawkeye lying on the ground clutching his knee and swearing a blue streak. Guns are cocked as Steve moves to sling his shield. James clenches his metal hand and settles into a loose fighting stance. Sam has started to sweat and Wanda - “W-where’s Wanda? I mean the Scarlet Witch? Sorry Captain Ro- uh America.” It’d be okay if the ground swallowed him.

 

Like Scott would be fine with that. Besides he could use the nap. Everything feels unreal and he feels so nauseous. Like he could empty his stomach for the next ten years and never be better. The Russian villain dude is talking, “Zemo may have gone about it the wrong way, but he wasn’t wrong about the idea he had. The world doesn’t need “Super Soldiers”.”

 

And the cocky asshole even does the finger quotes implied in his voice. “No, it doesn’t need overpowered idiots who are only effective when force fed orders. Who when given their own heads can only act as dogs running wild. The world needs heroes - people with vision and the ability to bring those visions forth. You fools are not those people.

 

Sam smiles at him and Scott can’t help but smile back.

 

**...**

 

Her mother doesn’t know what to tell her when Cassie asks why they can’t open the coffin.

 


End file.
